Its you i love
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: Alice is working for the jokers and starts to have feelings for one in particular what happens when she confesses No kiddies aloud Rated M A smutty one shot


White Joker X Alice

There is barely any rated Ms for these two so i thought id help them out

The one i love is you

one shot

Black : Hey b**** why does he fu**** get a story and not me?

Bree : Because theres a bunch with you and Alice and plus white is nicer than you

White : Hear that black why dont you try being nicer to the young Miss

Black : fine can i please have a damn turn with the miss next?

Bree : *Sigh*" well since you said please i will see what i can do"smirks " white the disclaimer please"

White : " Bree does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters now on with the story

Alice has been working as a maid for the two jokers she knew it was dangerous but she grew attached to the circus atmosphere and she got used to Blacks colored language but she was starting to grow more feelings towards the other more friendlier Joker White. " Hello Miss Alice how are you today?" white appeared behind her scaring her and making her jump." I-im well white and you?" Alice was blushing now she was afraid if she turned around he would notice. He gave a Low chuckle and turned her to face him . Just as she feared her face was bright red " You've been avoiding me lately why is it Miss Alice although the reason is pretty clear its written all over your face" Alice blushed more at his words it was true she was avoiding him and it was wrong. She looked up at him " I-im sorry White i -" she was silenced with a kiss He pushed her back against the prison wall and kissed her gently but the kiss soon got heated when she gave into it. "W-white? what are you doing?-" He smirked and replied " Its okay Miss Alice ive been watching you you dont need to hide it anymore i know your in love with me" Alice blushed she knew he was right" Yyour right white since ive started working here i grew attached to this place and you and before i knew it those feelings turned into something more you were always so nice to me I -i love you white" Alice stuttered the last four words and looked into his ruby colored eye. She then was lifted into his arms he was carrying her while kissing her passionatly. Her arms wrapped around his carried her out of the prison and into his room where he kicked the door shut and lock it .He then let her down on her feet and she didnt even have a chance to breath before his lips crashed into hers pinning her to the wall . Her hands wrapped around him clawing at his back and clenching his on to his tongue asked for entrance in her mouth which she gave into him the kisses becoming more hotter and rougher "mmm" she let out a moan and white chuckled , He started to untie the bow in the back of her dress never breaking the kiss her apron fell to the floor he then started to work on her dress which followed the apron. she was now only in her underwear which she noticed and her face turned red. White smiled and kissed her" would you like to undress me Alice or shall i do it?" he smirked and waited for her answer " I-Ill do it White"She smirked and undressed him his coat and shirt fell on the floor next to her dress. All of a sudden Alice was feeling very daring she smirked and started to un button his pants pulling them down to the floor which were followed by his bent down almost on her knees and grasped his shaft in her hand as she started to massage him up and down looking up at his face to see his reactions to see what he liked. He was surprised at Alice's boldness as she was sucking him her head moving up and down."mmm Alice" He moaned . Alice stopped sucking and licked her lips she then stood up and took off the rest of her clothing causing white to blush. Before Alice knew it she was lifted up into his arms strong hands wrapped her legs around his waist then she landed on the bed with him over her. He grabbed her left breast while taking the right one in his mouth swirling his tongue on her pink bud while pinching the other causing gasps and moans to escape her lips. He then switched sides repeating the process causing the girl to moan in pleasure . White chuckled and kissed down her flat stomach he then put his head inbetween her thighs . Her hips bucked and she moaned his name. Alice looked down at him and blushed " Miss Alice im going to go in now okay" He posistioned his member above her woman hood and thrusted into her first starting of really gentle then growing faster and harder as he thrust he kissed her deeply and passionatly their mouths colliding together. He bit her neck and nibbled her ear then bit her neck again and licked it before crashing his lips with hers again. Their bodies growing hotter in temperature"Alice i cant hold back no more may i come inside you?" He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes." Yess Wwhite" she kissed him passionatly and deeply lightly tugging on his hair then their bodies joined together as one . Alice gave him her body and soul "I love you White" white smiled and kissed her " I love you too Miss Alice" He then collapsed next to her both of them laying on the bed falling asleep with Alice in his arms he whispered in her ear " Alice your the only one for me i love you " Alice blushed and snuggled in closer to him falling asleep.

Alice : *blushes*

White : " Aww i got a story with the young Miss "

Black :" Hey whore guess what" smirks

Alice : " What black?" roles her eyes

Black : " Its my turn next" smirks

Alice: * faints*

White : " aw now you went on and scared her besides she 's already mine anyway

Black :" like hell shes yours " gets pissed and argues with him

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

Hi there please review the story i love the jokers shall i do one for black or not let me know thank you for the support.


End file.
